Little Blue Book
by Bellatrix-Lestrange527
Summary: "She buried her ears into the calm of his heartbeat, and in a matter of seconds: fell terribly in love with the way her loneliness fell softly and suddenly, asleep, in his chest."
1. You Breathe Stars

Little Blue Book

A/N: **DISCLAIMER** (1): I do not own Doctor Who or any of its characters. Everything expressed in these short stories are products of my imagination playing in BBC's playground with its characters. I make no money from these, they are purely for my own entertainment. I will also be using specific scenes and lines for the show, so if something is familiar, 9 times out of 10 it is probably because you have seen/heard it before…and it belongs to BBC. **DISCLAIMER** (2): Each chapter in this collection is set to a poem of Christopher Poindexter. His poetry is so tragically beautiful and I found that so many could be applied to my favorite Doctor Who characters. So I did just that. You should check him out on instagram christopherpoindexter

* * *

Melody Pond, Mels, River Song…whoever the hell she was supposed to be now, stroked a delicate finger over the textured cover of her new little blue book. It was a journal with so many blank pages to fill. She found it next to her bedside wrapped in a pretty red ribbon after she woke up in the hospital of the Sisters of the Infinite Schism. She cracked open the journal, relishing in the strain of the new cover. And there it was: written in spiky, awkward chicken scratch, were his instructions:

_My dear Melody Pond, River Song, my sweet River:_

_I want you to use this diary to document your meetings of me. Our timelines are moving in opposite, and this is to prevent you from revealing spoilers about my future. I have its twin and I will be doing the same for yours! Please understand that we left you here to make your own way in the world. One uninfluenced and interrupted. Your parents and I wanted to give you at least that much after what you've been through. Your life is now your own, you answer to no one. Be who you are and who you want to be. I know we will meet again soon, and I look forward to it._

_Your Doctor. _

River sighed heavily and pushed the unwanted feelings of betrayal and anger and bitterness away from her heart. The just left her here. Alone. In an unknown time in an unknown place. And it hurt. She didn't know him, but she missed him. She only took comfort in the knowledge that she would see them all again. Still weak and a bit weary from given up all of her lives for that mysterious man, River began to write.

_I suppose it began for us in Berlin, 1938._

_ I was born and raised to kill you…brainwashed really. And you, you did everything you could to prevent me from being the monster I was trained to be. I was going to kill you. And I used Hitler as my cover. But unfortunately, or fortunately, whichever way you look at it, Hitler killed me. But I regenerated into this body. The form everyone knew as River Song. Everyone but me. I tried to shoot you, but all it took was a kiss. It was our first kiss, and now I'm a little upset it was so brief and ultimately fatal. I jumped out of that window and I left you there to die. And for that, I am so, so sorry._

_ Right up until you died, the very moment your life was ending, you didn't care about your death. You only cared about my mother and father...and me I suppose. You used your last gasping breaths to help them survive. You begged me to help you save them. Even then I still couldn't see you for who you were. You convinced me to save them. And I did. I flew that beautiful blue box and I got them out of the Teselecta. The machine hummed for me. She sang me the most beautiful song and her whispers caressed me and made me feel at home. She taught me to fly her. You told me I was hers, that I was the child of the TARDIS. She wanted me to save you. And my parents wanted me to save you. You whispered in my ear and told me to find River Song. I didn't understand why that was important at the time. You told me to tell River that you loved her. _

_I hadn't the foggiest that you meant me._

_But then Amy had the Teselecta show me River Song. And I knew then I had to do anything to save you. I fought it, because it went against everything I was taught to believe in. You wanted River Song and I didn't think I could be her. But I had seen you. I had seen your soul, and I knew Amy was right when she said you were worth it. I kissed you and gave you everything of me to bring you back. I gave you all of my lives. And you were worth every bit of it, Sweetie. Because I look at you now and I know **t**__**he sky fills your lungs and you breathe stars.**_

* * *

A/N: The last line of this one-shot was from Christopher Poindexter. "The sky fills your lungs and you breathe stars" is his intellectual property. From this chapter forward, all of his poems will be bolded in the story and credit, as in this chapter, will be given at the end.


	2. Beautiful to be Strange

Little Blue Book

A/N: **DISCLAIMER** (1): I do not own Doctor Who or any of its characters. Everything expressed in these short stories are products of my imagination playing in BBC's playground with its characters. I make no money from these, they are purely for my own entertainment. I will also be using specific scenes and lines for the show, so if something is familiar, 9 times out of 10 it is probably because you have seen/heard it before…and it belongs to BBC. **DISCLAIMER** (2): Each chapter in this collection is set to a poem of Christopher Poindexter. His poetry is so tragically beautiful and I found that so many could be applied to my favorite Doctor Who characters. So I did just that. You should check him out on instagram christopherpoindexter

* * *

The Doctor sat in his swing below the consol of the TARDIS, tinkering with her parts as he thought back on the day's events. Amy and Rory had long ago retired for the night and he was left alone with his thoughts. And, as always, his thoughts led him back to River. She had been on his mind more often than not since they left her in the hospital. He would be lying if he said he didn't think about her before then too. It was simple: she intrigued him.

Of course many people intrigued him. That's why he traveled with them. Humans were fascinating! Especially the ones that didn't think they were anyone special or important. That train of thought led him back to memories of Donna, and he didn't want to go there. To distract himself, he pulled out the little blue book identical to the one he left with River. He hoped to fill it completely one day with stories of all the adventures he shared and will share with that sultry temptress: Hell in High Heels. He hoped to be able to sit down with her and share each other's entries. He wanted to hear of their times together from her point of view.

The Doctor quickly dug through the never ending pockets of his tweed jacket until he found a classic fountain pen. He opened his journal and lingered briefly on the entry of their meeting in the Library. He brushed a finger over the inked sketch of her face, with her curls piled in a high pony tail and a broken look in her eyes. He steeled himself and moved on, determined not to dwell on the past when he was sure that they still had so much time together. He found a blank page and began to write.

_The first time I met you, I knew there was something different about you. You knew so much, and I, I knew so little. And immediately you caught my attention. It unnerved me that for once, someone knew more about me than I did. And you kept whispering that word: Spoilers. You said it so coyly…so delightfully with a curl of your lip. You are a mystery, my dear River. Over 900 years I've been alive and I've seen you humans, and still your species manages to surprise me. __**I am madly in love with humans. Especially the strange ones. For it is ever so beautiful to be strange. To do things differently than others. To see things in a rare light. To me; that is such gold to carry. **__And I have met some beautiful humans, but none more beautiful, and more strange, than you. You don't know me yet, not well anyways. But I am growing to know you. And trust me when I say that you are my greatest adventure yet. _

The Doctor put his pen away and closed the book gently. With a crooked grin, he stood and made his way through the TARDIS corridors to the library. Suddenly, he fancied a swim.

* * *

A/N: Okay, here's your second chapter from the POV of the Doctor. I know it is short, but there will be some that are longer, I PROMISE! I feel like this back and forth pattern between River and the Doctor is going to continue throughout the collection. Also, the poem:

" _**I am madly in love with humans. Especially the strange ones. For it is ever so beautiful to be strange. To do things differently than others. To see things in a rare light. To me; that is such gold to carry." **_

-Belongs to Christopher Poindexter. Check him out!


	3. All I Want Is to Know Love

Little Blue Book

A/N: **DISCLAIMER** (1): I do not own Doctor Who or any of its characters. Everything expressed in these short stories are products of my imagination playing in BBC's playground with its characters. I make no money from these, they are purely for my own entertainment. I will also be using specific scenes and lines for the show, so if something is familiar, 9 times out of 10 it is probably because you have seen/heard it before…and it belongs to BBC. **DISCLAIMER** (2): Each chapter in this collection is set to a poem of Christopher Poindexter. His poetry is so tragically beautiful and I found that so many could be applied to my favorite Doctor Who characters. So I did just that. You should check him out on instagram christopherpoindexter

* * *

_I had an interview today at Luna University to study archeology. I know it must sound ridiculous, it sounds that way to my own ears, but I miss you. I miss you, I miss my mother and father, and I miss that big blue box. Ever since I laid my hands over that console…_

_ Well now I'm just getting sentimental. _

_I don't do sentimental. Or do I? _

_I don't know who I am or who I'm supposed to be. You didn't leave me any clues or tips! You left me here to figure it out on my own, so I am just winging it. You knew me. You knew everything about me. And that terrifies me. But you know what, Sweetie, I kinda like it! What was that word you used again? Spoilers. Yes, that was it. I like the sound of that word. _

_I know you couldn't tell me, but there was a fondness in your eyes. A fondness, not for who I am now, but who I will become. And I look forward to meeting her someday. I want what she has; she has you. She has love. _

_**All I want,**_

_**All I've ever wanted, since the bones in me began to grow,**_

_**Is to know love,**_

_**And for love, too,**_

_**To know me.**_

_I'm going to be an archeologist. I'm going to have adventures of my own and learn everything history has to offer me. I'll be looking for you, Sweetie. Will you be looking for me too?_

* * *

**A/N:** Please** Review** and let me know how I'm doing! Chapter three done and gone. If you haven't guessed, these will be in a linear progression from both the Doctor's point of view and River's. Therefore, they will (sort of) be going in opposite directions, just like they should be in the show. Today's poem was "All I want, All I've ever wanted, since the bones in me began to grow, is to know love, and for love, too, to know me." –From the brilliant mind of Christopher Poindexter.


	4. He Fell in Love With Her Silence

Little Blue Book

A/N: **DISCLAIMER** (1): I do not own Doctor Who or any of its characters. Everything expressed in these short stories are products of my imagination playing in BBC's playground with its characters. I make no money from these, they are purely for my own entertainment. I will also be using specific scenes and lines for the show, so if something is familiar, 9 times out of 10 it is probably because you have seen/heard it before…and it belongs to BBC. **DISCLAIMER** (2): Each chapter in this collection is set to a poem of Christopher Poindexter. His poetry is so tragically beautiful and I found that so many could be applied to my favorite Doctor Who characters. So I did just that. You should check him out on instagram christopherpoindexter

* * *

_The second time we met, I thought you were the craziest woman in the universe. You jumped out of a ship…in the middle of space. No joke. You just jumped. _

_Okay, admittedly, I did catch you. But you couldn't have known that! What if I didn't? What if I was late, like I usually am? You amazed me. I didn't know you at all, but you trusted me so deeply. You knew that no matter what, I would always catch you. You trusted me with your life. But I didn't trust you at all. _

_I was foolish._

_I know that now. And River, I am sorry, so so sorry, for the way I treated you when I was younger. But looking back, I think that was when I started to fall in love with you. Which is strange… It should have taken more for me. I didn't know you! But I believe that some part of me knew what you would mean to me. Every cell of my body was screaming that you were made for me._

_I think I fell in love with your smile first. _

_The way your nose crinkles when you grin, I could swear it makes my hearts stop beating. Especially when you would tell me "spoilers" with that devilish wink. I wanted to kiss you that day at the Byzantium. You looked at me with that saucy smile and told me "Maybe when you're older". You refused to tell me anything about you or our future, who you are, what you meant to me…you were silent. You were silent and as beautiful as the universe. _

_Not that the universe is silent all the time. It can actually be quite loud...And full of explosions. _

_Especially when I am concerned._

_Or when you are concerned for that matter._

_Not that you are loud! Don't get me wrong you're not exactly quiet either. I'm just going to stop there._

_Point is; I think I fell in love with your silence. It was a mystery, and boy do I love a good mystery. You kept things so hidden, so guarded like the best kept secret that only you would ever know. I know now what kind of burden that must have been. And you carried that burden so strongly, despite the fact that I mistreated you…despite the fact that everyone around us, your team, was dying to the Angels. You did so well. _

_I started to fall in love with you that day. __**I fell in love with your silence. The way you kept things hidden inside your like eyes in the crack of a door.**_

* * *

**A/N: ** I know these have been shorter, but PLEASE REVIEW! This poem I altered slightly to make it fit. The original is as follows: **"He fell in love with her silence. The way she kept things hidden inside her like eyes in the crack of a door." –Christopher Poindexter. **


	5. I Will Love You Through the Darkness

Little Blue Book

A/N: **DISCLAIMER** (1): I do not own Doctor Who or any of its characters. Everything expressed in these short stories are products of my imagination playing in BBC's playground with its characters. I make no money from these, they are purely for my own entertainment. I will also be using specific scenes and lines for the show, so if something is familiar, 9 times out of 10 it is probably because you have seen/heard it before…and it belongs to BBC. **DISCLAIMER** (2): Each chapter in this collection is set to a poem of Christopher Poindexter. His poetry is so tragically beautiful and I found that so many could be applied to my favorite Doctor Who characters. So I did just that. You should check him out on instagram christopherpoindexter

* * *

River sat in her small new prison cell in Stormcage containment facility. It was dingy and grimy. A thin layer of filth seemed to cover every stone that made up the walls of her new home. Her bed was only a cot covered with a ratty blanket that was made up with more holes than fabric. It hadn't been long…not really. She was tried and sentenced all within a couple of hours for murdering the last time lord. Her worst nightmare and her best kept secret. She didn't expect him to come by anytime soon. He tended to do that; disappear for long stretches of time. All she had for company in this little shithole was a little blue book and the screams of the other prisoners. It was purely ironic that this was also her wedding night.

And she actually hoped that her "husband" didn't show up for a while. Could she even call him that? It technically happened in an alternate timeline. In theory, it never happened at all. She would have to ask him about it. Later. Now was most definitely not a good time.

The guards here were not pleasant. Although prison guards weren't exactly supposed to be. But they seemed to treat her with particular malice. They shoved her, taunted her, and spit at her. Dark bruises covered her arms from where they had roughly grabbed her and drug her through the corridors. Her knees were scraped and bloodied from being pushed and falling against the hard stone floors. The Doctor would not be happy at the way she was being treated. But she was doing this to keep him safe. She was suffering to keep him alive. It would all be for naught if he turned up and gallivanted through Stormcage in her honor. She could only hope that he waited to check on her.

She removed her prized journal from underneath the flat, stuffed sack of cotton she assumed was a pillow. She opened the book with tender, loving fingers and magically pulled a pen out from her cleavage.

_Our Wedding and Stormcage_

_They found me._

_They came for me, and they took me. I fought them, my love, but they were too strong. They locked me back in the suit from my nightmares. They told me I would kill you, whether I wanted to or not. _

_And I did._

_But not at first. _

_I couldn't kill you. Not again. You told me I needed to. That it was a fixed point. And then you showed me that I was standing by the beach watching myself kill you. You made me watch you sick son of a bitch. And then you told me I was forgiven…always and completely forgiven. And I told you time could be rewritten. _

_So I rewrote it._

_I tore apart time for you. I rewrote it and destroyed it simultaneously. I did it for you. But you're such an impossible man. You married me to save the universe. You threw such insults…You told me that you didn't want to marry me. You told me I embarrassed you. It hurt. But Sweetie, you married me and told me to look into your eyes. That was the most beautiful sight I could have ever wished for. You clever, clever man. My beautiful idiot. You cheated death…again. And you kissed me. You kissed me so deeply, so passionately, that it hurt when it ended. _

_They sentenced me to twelve thousand consecutive life sentences in Stormcage. It's so dark in here, Doctor. But __**I'll throw my voice into the stars and maybe the echo of my words will be written for you in the clouds by sunrise. All I'm trying to say is: I will love you through the darkness.**_

_Love,_

_River XOXO_

* * *

A/N: I'm going to be honest here. River's timeline is a little (a lot) confusing so all the entries may not be in the correct chronological order in her timeline. I'm trying my best, but just pretend that it is. Again, the bolded quote is a poem by Christopher Poindexter.


	6. She Was a Stunning Mystery

Little Blue Book

A/N: **DISCLAIMER** (1): I do not own Doctor Who or any of its characters. Everything expressed in these short stories are products of my imagination playing in BBC's playground with its characters. I make no money from these, they are purely for my own entertainment. I will also be using specific scenes and lines for the show, so if something is familiar, 9 times out of 10 it is probably because you have seen/heard it before…and it belongs to BBC. **DISCLAIMER** (2): Each chapter in this collection is set to a poem of Christopher Poindexter. His poetry is so tragically beautiful and I found that so many could be applied to my favorite Doctor Who characters. So I did just that. You should check him out on instagram christopherpoindexter

* * *

**The Pandorica**

_I saved the universe today. It was a great run! An adventure unlike any other! If you enjoy being shot and put in a box by all of your enemies. But I'm getting way ahead of myself here. Let's start at the beginning, shall we?_

_You graffitied the oldest cliff face in the universe. Blatantly and unabashedly you wrote 'Hello Sweetie' and your coordinates across the entire face of the cliff. Typical. Actually, now I'm starting to wonder how you did it. I never asked. _

_I came when you called. Of course I did. How could I resist such a beckoning? You managed to convince an entire Roman camp that you were Cleopatra with a costume and a bit of hallucinogenic lipstick. You showed me a picture painted by my good friend Vincent Van Gogh. If I wasn't so concerned with the implications of the painting, I would have stopped to admire its beauty. The TARDIS was exploding, and Vincent led us here with specific coordinates painted on the Pull to Open sign. It was a warning: The Pandorica is opening. _

_And when the signal from Stonehenge was followed by every single one of my enemies, you begged me to run. Just this once: run. _

_I'm the idiot who stayed and tried to protect that damn box. Even after I knew everything was a trap, I stayed. The Pandorica had indeed opened, but you were trapped in the TARDIS. I shouted at you to run…but you couldn't. Sexy wouldn't let you. You may never admit it, but I could hear the fear in your voice. The strain and roughness it held as you begged me to help you. "Doctor, please!" you cried. _

_But they were putting me in the box. They were throwing me in prison and I couldn't help you. I couldn't even help myself. The TARDIS protected you. She shielded you as she exploded. She saved you when I couldn't. _

_And Amy…oh my sweet little Amelia Pond. Your mother was absolutely brilliant! When she wasn't your mother I mean. But you're mother is brilliant too! Was brilliant! Oh, you know what I mean. She followed my directions exactly and let her older self out of the Pandorica. And your father! Good old Rory the Roman. Roranicus! He waited for her. The boy who waited…the last centurion…he is perfect match for the girl who waited. He waited two thousand years for her. He didn't even sleep. That would have driven any normal man mad. But that man watched over your mother, protected her, loved her…much like I've never done for you. I never told him, and I never will, that he is the kind of man I wish I could be. Your father's devotion to your mother is unlike anything I have ever seen. _

_I don't think I can ever describe the feeling that grew in my hearts as I watched my TARDIS burn…or the feelings that came at me once I heard you're your defeated voice come through, echoing, "I'm sorry my love". Defeat is something that should never be in your voice._

_Of course a small part of me knew you wouldn't die up there, not today; for we were destined to meet in that awful library. But you didn't know that. And the knowledge that you were in the center of the universe collapsing still created that fear for your safety. After all, with the universe already collapsing, time could be rewritten. _

_I used the vortex manipulator to retrieve you. For once, I was the witty one. I leaned casually against the doors and smirked, "Honey, I'm home." But you are always one step ahead of me. You always have been. A quick glance at your watch before quipping, "And what sort of time do you call this?" I could have kissed you._

_But you and Amy destroyed my fun just about as much as that Dalek did. Did you have to shoot the fez? Fezzes are cool!_

_I explained how I was going to jump start the universe and of course you argued with me. That seems to be what you do best. But I explained it to you simply, and I bopped you on the nose gently, like I've always wanted to do. And then I had to go and get shot. The look on your face was almost enough to kill me. _

_Oh, River, you are so brilliant. You explained my plan to them better than I ever could. And then I sent you away so I could talk to Amy. I was such a coward. I didn't know if I would be coming back. I had hoped I would, but there was no guarantee. And still, even then, I couldn't tell you how I felt. _

_**I admit, I was afraid to love. Not just love, but to love you. For you were a stunning mystery. You carried things deep inside you that no one has yet to understand, and I, I was afraid to fail, like the others. You were the ocean and I was just a boy who loved the waves but was completely terrified to swim. **_

_I hoped that she would remember, but I honestly didn't think I would be coming back. My last thoughts as I flew the Pandorica into the center of the explosion revolved around you. They were of the adventures we had and the adventures we should have had but never will. And then I woke up. I watched my whole time stream unravel before my eyes and for the tiniest of moments, I forgot about you. I was so preoccupied with trying to make Amy remember, that I didn't even notice that I didn't see you. I didn't re-watch the few times we've actually had._

_Funny, really. I guess it was better that way. I might have gotten distracted. I get distracted so easily. What do humans call it? Attention distraction disease? No, that's not right…Attention disorganization disability? No no no that's not right either. You know what I mean!_

_I sat down for the last time with little Pond. I put her to bed and I told her the most magnificent bedtime story of a mad man with a big blue box who ran away to see the universe. And she remembered. Have I ever told you that you're brilliant? You are so glorious, River Song. She remembered because of you. She looked at that little blue book you left her and she remembered. So we celebrated. The reception lasted for hours, but it was a blast. I barely had the sense of mind to nick your diary. I was just going to put it in the TARDIS when you appeared. Your voice behind me was almost as beautiful as the sound of the materializing TARDIS. You asked me if I danced, because I always dance at weddings. I gave you your little blue book back and I, I asked if you were married. _

_Curiosity really, I couldn't help myself. It wouldn't do to fall in love with a married woman. But I already was, wasn't I? I wanted to know more about you._

_You wanted to know if I was asking. I couldn't tell if you meant if I was asking you to marry me or if I was asking if you were married…_

_And all you said was yes._

_Yes, three times, yes. _

_And All I could do was smile…_

_Maybe I would find the courage to ask you someday._

* * *

A/N: Well, there we are. Please **review **so I know how I'm doing! I love constructive criticism.

Also, I have ideas for about 12 more chapters each for the Doctor and for River…so that's 24 more chapters (approximately). I may add more, I may discontinue it after this one, I'm just not sure yet.

Again, I altered the poem slightly to get it to fit with the context. "I admit, I was afraid to love. Not just love, but to love her. For she was a stunning mystery. She carried things deep inside her that no one has yet to understand, and I, I was afraid to fail, like the others. She was the ocean and I was just a boy who loved the waves but was completely terrified to swim."–Christopher Poindexter.


	7. Her Loneliness Fell Asleep in his Chest

Little Blue Book

A/N: **DISCLAIMER** (1): I do not own Doctor Who or any of its characters. Everything expressed in these short stories are products of my imagination playing in BBC's playground with its characters. I make no money from these, they are purely for my own entertainment. I will also be using specific scenes and lines for the show, so if something is familiar, 9 times out of 10 it is probably because you have seen/heard it before…and it belongs to BBC. **DISCLAIMER** (2): Each chapter in this collection is set to a poem of Christopher Poindexter. His poetry is so tragically beautiful and I found that so many could be applied to my favorite Doctor Who characters. So I did just that. You should check him out on instagram christopherpoindexter

* * *

**An Unforgettable Honeymoon**

_You came back for me. Admittedly, much quicker than I thought you would. It only took you three weeks. You wouldn't admit it, but I think you meant to come back earlier…you were just late. You materialized just outside of my cell with that awful grinding noise. _

_She hates that, you know. Did I ever tell you? She doesn't like it when you leave the brakes on. It's not supposed to make that sound you love so much. _

_You showed up in that tuxedo with the largest grin painted on your face. You told me to pack my things…we were going on our honeymoon. You laid out a dress for me and took us to the black sand beaches of Caelum Purpura. It was breathtaking…_

_You've always been full of surprises!_

* * *

"River, my dear, pack your things! We're going on a trip." The Doctor explained as he sauntered out of the TARDIS doors.

The newly married woman was on her cot, laid out in a particularly provocative position. "And what sort of time do you call this? Where are we, Doctor?"

"We just finished the ceremony at the top of the pyramids." He said with a wink.

"That was three weeks ago."

"Ah, I see…well I think my wife deserves a spectacular honeymoon then. Wouldn't you?" The Doctor blushed, unlocking her door with his sonic screwdriver.

Instantly the already dim lights faded and started flashing red in tandem with the blaring alarms. River jumped to her feet and grabbed a pre-made escape sack before racing to the TARDIS.

"Ready when you are, Sweetie!" She smiled as she stroked the console lovingly. "And, for the love of sanity, use the blue stabilizers!"

"But that's so _boring._"

For what seemed like the first time ever, the TARDIS landed smoothly, without a sound. River looked at her Doctor with the joy of an adventurer glinting in her eyes. He closed the distance between them with a few long strides and cupped her face gently. With a deft hand, he brushed her untamed curls away from her face and bopped her playfully on her nose.

"Take a right, three lefts, and it will be the third door on your right. Get yourself ready." He said with an air of mystery.

River nudged him lightly before turning and following his instructions. She would wipe that smug smirk off of his face later. For now, she would let him revel in the fact that, for once, he knew more than she did.

The Doctor watched her make her way through the halls of the TARDIS until she rounded the first corner. With a contented sigh, he dug around in his pocket for the object that seemed to be weighing his trousers down…or maybe that was just his hearts in his throat? When his fingers brushed against the soft velvet he let out a dramatic sigh of relief. The Doctor pulled out the little black box and carefully raised the lid to inspect his choice once more.

The ring shined brightly in the soft ambient light of the TARDIS. It really did take him three weeks to find it. He couldn't find a ring beautiful enough for the woman that nearly destroyed time itself to save his life. Nothing was good enough. That is why he was late. But he wanted this to be a surprise…the perfect surprise. When he heard her heels clicking against the floor he snapped the box closed once more and returned it to his pocket.

As she entered the control room, she immediately took his breath away. The Doctor was left stunned and gaping as he reached for the console to steady himself. River, his wife, was easily the most beautiful woman he has ever known. She stood confidently at the top of the stairs in the entryway to the control room. The Doctor had the grace to blush as his hungry eyes traveled over every inch of her…and she glowed.

Her mane of curls sat pinned high on her head in a pretty up-do, with only a few loose to frame her face. She was dressed in a sleek silk gown of the deepest royal blue. The material hugged her curvaceous body like a second skin, showing off all of her curves in the perfect way. Thin straps of silk tied around her neck to form a halter top, leaving her back completely bare, showing off her flawless tanned skin. A row of aligned diamonds ran under the bust and met in the middle of her chest with a beautiful sapphire and diamond brooch that pulled down the dip of the sweetheart neckline to show enough cleavage to be alluring yet tasteful. At her bum, the material bunched with a small cluster of diamonds before fanning out behind her in a simple train. River flashed him a brilliant smile and started to walk down the stairs. His eyes were instantly drawn to the exposure of her long, toned legs. A slit ran up the side of her gown all the way to her hip. His eyes trailed down her form before resting on the simple shoes that adorned her feet. She wore tall, black suede stilettos that reminded him eerily of the ones she wore on the Byzantium.

She was gorgeous.

"Hello, Sweetie!" River smirked playfully.

* * *

_The dress instantly became my favorite! Any item of clothing that could render you speechless was immediately one I would file away for another time._

_ I watched you grip the console like you were ready to fall. I had never seen you so affected by me or my body. I could see the lust in your eyes, and I'm sure it matched the look reflected in my own. You were so handsome! A new pressed tuxedo and a fresh hair cut…I get shivers just thinking about you!_

_It took a quick peck on the lips to bring you back from your little reverie. I could feel the heat under your skin as the blush blossomed across your cheeks. _

_We were ready for our next adventure._

_ You stood behind me and placed your hands over my eyes so carefully, like I would break. Your breath tickled my ear as you whispered to close my eyes. I couldn't keep the grin off of my face as you awkwardly led me through the TARDIS doors._

* * *

The Doctor gently placed his hands over River's eyes, shivering as she reflexively placed her own hands over his.

"Close your eyes." He whispered closely. "Do you trust me?"

"With my life." She whispered back.

With the grace of a newborn giraffe, he nudged her forward and walked her out of the TARDIS doors. River nearly toppled as her heels sank into the new terrain. With a sudden shriek of surprise, River tore her hands away from her face and groped blindly for her Doctor.

"Ah, yeah, about that…I was going to mention that the shoes were probably a bad idea. Just kick them off, we'll come back for them later." He reassured as she wobbled again, digging her fingers into the fabric of his jacket.

River did as she was instructed and buried her toes into the warm powder soft earth beneath her feet. He walked them forward a few more feet before removing his hands from her face.

"Open your eyes." He said lowly from behind her.

She opened them slowly, relishing in the surprise. What greeted her was the incredible sight of four moons that rested low on the horizon surrounded by more stars than you could possibly imagine. The largest wore a glowing ring of trapped matter, reminiscent of the planet Saturn of the Milky Way galaxy. They were so close she felt like she could reach out and touch them. They hung in an evening lavender sky that was streaked with the fluffiest pale pink clouds. Her feet were buried by warm black sand that glittered in the never ending moonlight. The dark beach flirted with luminescent indigo waves that teased the shore.

* * *

_ My jaw dropped and I didn't think I would ever catch my breath again.__I had never seen a place so peaceful…so beautiful. I doubt I ever will again. It was a paradise. _

_But it wasn't the view that surprised me. _

_Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the bright flash of a vortex manipulator. Before I could ask, I felt your hand take a hold of mine and you were pulling me forward. You planned everything…every last detail without me knowing. Waiting underneath a wooden arch covered with twisted foliage and little white flowers were the people most important to me. _

_My mother was dressed in a simple white dress, my father in a tux matching yours. _

_Between them was a man I didn't recognize but very quickly was able to identify._

* * *

"This must be the missus!" the handsome man exclaimed as he grasped my hand, running his lips over her knuckles. "Wow, might I say you look absolutely ravishing tonight! If you're up for it later…"

"Jack, no!" the Doctor growled in a low warning as River simply laughed and embraced her parents lovingly.

"Let's do this. I have a hot date with a Silurian and her wife later." Captain Jack said impatiently.

* * *

_I didn't understand what was happening at first. _

_Jack situated himself in the middle of the arch facing away from the shore as Amy took her place to his right. Rory grabbed my elbow gently and led me underneath the arch. He cupped my cheek in his hand before laying a light kiss on my forehead._

_ In that moment, he looked so proud and fulfilled that it took so much of me to stop myself from crying._

_ It was then that I knew._

* * *

"What is this?" River asked as Rory settled himself behind the Doctor.

"A proper wedding for my baby girl." Amy's Scottish lilt answered.

"Did you really think I would be okay, knowing I never got to walk my daughter down the aisle on her wedding day?" Rory added.

"Mr. and Mrs. Williams, do you consent and gladly give your daughter, Melody Pond, to be married?" Jack asked the couple.

"We do."

"Doctor, do you take the lovely Miss Melody Pond to be your wife, from this day forth and the rest of eternity…god knows you'll live that long. Do you vow to be forever faithful, to love her always, today and every day, till death do you part?"

* * *

_I looked up from our intertwined hands and my breath hitched. _

_You were looking at me with such passion. _

_Everything was so overwhelming and unexpected. _

_But your calm smile and confident "I do" anchored me to reality. _

_We were really doing this. For __real__._

* * *

"Melody Pond, do you take the Doctor to be your husband, from this day forth and for the rest of eternity? Do you vow to be forever faithful, to love him always, today and every day, till death do you part?"

"I do." River whispered.

"Doctor, you may present the rings." Jack nodded as he clapped his hands together excitedly.

The Doctor reached in his pocket and withdrew the box. Delicately, he removed the ring and slid it easily on her finger. River was drawn away from her awestruck stupor as Amy casually shoved another ring box in her hands. She cracked it open and withdrew the simple white-gold band and slid the ring on the Doctor's finger with slightly trembling hands.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride!" Jack declared with a blinding smile.

* * *

_I will never let you live that moment down._

_ I will forever tell stories about how I beat you to the first kiss. I couldn't help myself now could I, Sweetie? You were taking too long!_

_ I grabbed the front of your jacket and pulled you down hard against my lips. The kiss was full of passion, longing, and promises. _

_We were married for real, not just in an aborted time stream. _

_It didn't take you long to push it further. Captain Jack Harkness kindly took my parents home after you subjected them to watching you snog the life out of their daughter. We never even made it back to the TARDIS. _

_We made love for the first time right there on the beach. _

_And it was beautiful._

* * *

River wrapped her naked body around the dozing form of her husband. She couldn't sleep just yet. Her heart was still pounding with excitement and disbelief. And to be quite honest, she was like every new bride: she couldn't keep her eyes off of her wedding ring. It was a sizable emerald cut sapphire set in a band of white-gold. Around the sapphire were small clusters of pointed diamonds that reminded her of an exploding star. The ring seemed to trap the light from the multiple moons above them and reflect it back just for her. It was so beautiful. But her restlessness woke the Doctor. He watched her quietly for a couple of minutes before pulling her impossibly closer. He buried his face in the wild tangle of her curls and inhaled deeply. She smelled like promises, time, and the warm summer air before a good rain. And he could still taste her on his lips: a mixture of electricity and vanilla…a taste uniquely River.

The Doctor pressed a kiss against her temple and whispered lowly into her hair, "You are loved by so many, and so much, and by no one more than me."

River sighed happily into his chest and smiled at the familiar echo of his words. **She buried her ears into the calm of his heartbeat, and in a matter of seconds: fell terribly in love with the way her loneliness fell softly and suddenly, asleep, in his chest.**

* * *

I tried something different with this chapter, as I'm sure you noticed. Let me know if you like this change up or if you prefer I keep the chapters as they were. I'm not getting a lot of feedback.

Again, bolded end quote belongs to Christopher Poindexter…I left it exactly as it was written.


End file.
